


A sleepover on valentines day

by orphan_account



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Nico's a tsundere, Valentine's Day, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5264441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maki has a stalker and she wants to stay at Nico's house. This leads to sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	A sleepover on valentines day

Nico hated valentines day, you couldn't go anywhere without overzealous couples making out in plain sight, it definitely had nothing to do with her never having received any valentines, ever. At least that's what she told herself. But now Muse were doing some kind of valentines day song, honestly, it made her feel sick.

"Okay, now everyone pair up". Shit, who could she go with? Everyone had started to drift towards their best friends already. Nozomi? No. Rin? Already taken. Finally Nico walked over to Honoka.

"Hey, Honoka, can we work together?"

"Sorry Nico senpai, for this dance I'm the solo member of the group. How about Maki?" Tch. The one person Nico had hoped to avoid. Why did she, the glorious idol, Nico Nico Nii, have to work with that...tomato who casually threw money around like it was nothing and refused to have fun, acting like even that was beneath her. "Well, what are you waiting for?". Nico felt a pair of hands on her back gently push her towards Maki so they were barely arms length away from each other. Neither of them looked enthusiastic about having to work together. Hmph, she should be honored that the school idol, Yazawa Nico was willing to help someone as useless as her.

"Okay everyone, try and copy us" Umi shouted. After 45 minutes of intense practicing the routine was perfect and Nico was bored to tears.

"Since it's a valentines day dance, let's end this with a kiss". Whaaaat? Why did the best school idol to have ever lived, have to give her first kiss to that tomato. Nico sighed, let's just get it over with and kissed Maki on her lips. It felt strange, Nico hated Maki, so why did she want to stay like that for ever, just enjoying Maki's taste.

"Hey Nico senpai" Nico turned around to find the eyes of all the other girls on her "Um, I meant we should blow a kiss to the audience". Nico felt her cheeks flare up and then looked at Maki who was equally red. For a moment no-one said anything and then Maki covered her face with her hands and ran off. The group went over some other routines for a while but Nico found herself unable to concentrate: why had she given away her first kiss to Maki like that. Argh she felt so stupid. When their practice finally ended Nico trailed behind the others, only collecting her belongings once she was sure everyone else had left. Just as she was about to leave she felt a hand grab her wrist.

"AAAH!"

"Calm down Nico senpai"

"Oh it's just you, what do you want Maki?"

"Can I...stay at your place tonight?"

"No" Nico turned around but Maki had an iron grip on her. Reluctantly Nico turned around and saw Maki was almost in tears. "Fine, why do you want to stay at mine?"

"Well, I think I have a stalker"

"A stalker?"

"Yes, whenever I got out and come back, some of my stuff has been moved, some of my clothes go missing and I constantly feel like I'm being watched"

"Sorry, no can do"

"Please Nico senpai, you're the only one I can ask" Nico saw Maki looked like she could break down and start crying at any moment, damn she was irresistible.

"Why do you want to stay at mine then?"

"My parents...are away and I can't bear the thought of that empty house while there's a stalker on the loose"

"I guess it can't be helped then, you should feel honored that the idol Nico Nico Nii is going to allow you sleep in her house"

"Thank you so much Nico senpai" Maki threw her arms around Nico and held her tight for a few seconds until Nico managed to break away.

"Well, let's go then" and with that the two girls set off for the Yazawa residence.

At Nico's house...

"I'm home" Nico kicked off her shoes and walked in. Maki followed her nervously, staying behind Nico and trying to make herself as small as possible. "Make yourself at home, I'll be making dinner if you need me"

"Okay, thanks" Maki stood there, awkwardly watching Nico. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No there isn't". Maki continued to watch Nico, not knowing what to do as Nico peeled, chopped, sliced and stirred. They remained like that for an hour, not speaking at all until Nico finally exclaimed "Finished". She then stuck her head out the door and shouted "Everyone, dinners ready!". Nico quickly set the table and everyone was eating soon after.

"Hey onee-chan, who's that?"

"She's Maki chan, she's another idol"

"Ehh, you work with onee-chan"

"Yes, Nico senpai has taken good care of me". Nico stopped, had she really taken care of Maki? Of course not she was just being polite, but still it was the first nice thing Maki had said about her. They ate the rest of the meal in silence and when Nico's sibling had left Nico began to wash up.

"Um, would you like a hand Nico senpai?"

"Can you dry then?"

"Yeah sure". A few minutes passed.

"Geez, you aren't doing it right, let me help" Nico grabbed Maki from behind and moved her arms in a different way until she realized what she was doing. Blushing Nico backed away "Just, keep  doing it the way I showed you, alright"

"Okay senpai". Eventually they finished and Nico took Maki upstairs to her room.

"This is where we'll be sleeping tonight" Nico walked over to her closet and pulled out a futon and then laid it on the floor. For a few hours Nico and Maki sat in silence, doing their homework before studying until Nico found it pointless. "You don't have any pajama's do you? Well, I'll let you borrow a pair of mine, you aren't much taller than me"

"Thank you, Nico senpai"

"It's nothing special" Nico took out two pairs of pajamas and laid them out on her bed. "Well choose whichever pair you want, it doesn't matter to me". Maki took the blue pair and Nico the yellow. Nico began to take her clothes off and Maki looked away, embarrassed. "What's the matter, we're both girls aren't we?" After some hesitation Maki began to change again.

Once that was done they both got into their respective beds.

"Night Maki"

"Good night Nico senpai"

Nico waited half an hour, until she was sure Maki had gone to sleep before sliding a hand down into her panties. She hadn't done it for three days so there was no way in hell she could hold back. Nico rolled over and to her surprise saw Maki standing over her. Shit. This was bad, she couldn't see Maki's eyes but Nico was sure Maki was furious. Was this about the kiss earlier? It was an accident but Maki looked as though she had been publicly humiliated by her. What was Maki going to do? Kill her? Rape her?

"Hey, senpai"

"Y'yes"

"Can I sleep with you?"

"Eh"

"Please, I'm...scared"

Nico moved over, relieved Maki wasn't angry.

"Fine, come on in" Instantly Maki slid under the covers and was out like a light. Nico breathed a sigh of relief, sure her bed wasn't that big but it was better than having Maki angry at her. Wait, what were those? Nico felt Maki's boobs against her back, and while they weren't anything special they were still bigger than Nico's. Strangely though, Nico didn't feel jealous but rather, at ease. Maybe she would feel better if she could just see them. Nico rolled over and was met face first by Maki's breasts. Aaah they felt great, they were like two great, big, spongy airbags attached to Maki's chest, it wouldn't hurt to play with them would it? Nico started to move her hands all over Make's breasts, enjoying their firmness. Was it her imagination or did Maki moan just then? Ah well, Nico undid the top two buttons on Maki's pajamas and her breasts nearly burst out, wow they felt even better without the pajamas in the way. Nico slowly caressed Maki's boobs, running her hands over them. Maki began to moan in her sleep softly as Nico became more aggressive. Would Maki mind if they kissed? She was asleep, she wouldn't know. Nico moved her face close to Maki's and gently place her lips on hers. Suddenly Maki's eyes jerked open and Nico shot back.

"M-Maki...you're awake"

"You're so perverted senpai. Fondling me in my sleep"

"What do you mean?"

"I was awake for all of it"

"S-sorry"

"What are you apologizing for? I liked it. Say, you'll take responsibility won't you"

"Huh"

"You weren't going to stop here were you? Let's go all the way"

Nico needed no encouragement and pushed Maki on to her back and kissed her passionately.

"Hey senpai, will you be my valentine?"

"Of course Maki chan". Nico felt amazing, for the first time in her life she wasn't alone on valentines day. Nico unbuttoned the rest of the buttons on Maki's pajama top and ran her hands all over Maki's body before kissing her again. Nico felt herself getting wetter and wetter. Nico moved her hand down into Maki's trousers and began to stroke her slit. After a few seconds Nico felt her fingers get hot and sticky. Nico slid her hand out and made the peace sign, revealing Maki's pussy juices.

"Heh heh, Maki, you look like you've never touched yourself before". Maki Blushed. "Wait you haven't? Well then Nico Nico Nii will show you the pleasures of masturbating". Nico pushed Maki's trousers down so her pussy was exposed and started to lightly tease the area around her slit. Nico moved up close to Maki and moved her left hand under Maki's ass, to play with the bottom of her pussy. Maki began to squirm but Nico used her right hand to hold Maki down and tease her tits.

"Nico senpai, something's cumming!" Nico kissed Maki passionately as Maki rubbed her pussy feverishly, enjoying her first orgasm. "Hey senpai, can you teach me how to do...that"

"Heh heh, do what Maki?"

"Can senpai teach Maki...how to masturbate?"

"Well since you asked me so nicely I guess I have no choice" Nico took off her trousers and pulled Maki up so she was kneeling. "So you take this hand and to get yourself wet you start touching your pussy slowly" Nico started to give Maki a hands on demonstration, who began to moan softly. "Okay, now you try it Maki". Maki nodded and slid her hand in between Nico's legs, only stopping at the last second.

"This feels so lewd senpai..." Nico kissed Maki and began to move Maki's hand while she began to use her index finger to stir up and tease Maki's pussy. Ah, Nico moaned, it felt so good to do these things with someone else. Maki let out a cute moan and tried to cover her mouth, only for Nico to stop her as she began to stimulate her pussy even more. Maki tried to keep up with Nico but her lack of experience was made apparent.

"Nico...senpai...I can feel something cumming!" Maki threw her head back and moaned heavily.

"Really Maki, you have no stamina"

"I'm sorry...senpai"

"You'd better do something about how wet you've made me"

"Yes, senpai". Nico spread her legs and teasingly looked Maki in her eyes. Maki lowered her face and ran her tongue up and down Nico's soaking pussy, tasting her juices. "Nico senpai tastes so...lewd" Maki murmured to herself.

"Hey did I say you could stop?" Nico held Maki's face as close to her pussy as she could and began to thrust her hips hard and fast, enjoying Maki's surprised expression. "Ah, Maki-chan, you're so cute" Nico continued to use Maki's tongue for a couple of minutes before finally cumming. Maki finally broke away, panting and gasping.

"What was that for?" Maki demanded, only to be put in her place by Nico.

"I was doing what you couldn't. Fool". For some reason Maki felt almost turned on by Nico and tried to ease the hotness between her legs. "Touching yourself to your senpai, you really are a pervert aren't you?"

"I'm...sorry"

"For what?"

"For being a pervert who masturbates to their senpai"

"Good girl,I'd better give you a reward then" Nico kissed Maki and spread her legs, enjoying the discovery of how wet she'd become. Nico hugged Maki and brought her hips up so she and Make were fucking each other. Nico began to thrust her hips more and more aggressively, loving the way she was rubbing her pussy against Maki's. Both girls felt themselves get wetter and wetter and Maki had to bite her lip to hold her moans in. Nico thrusted harder and harder, feeling how hard Maki was holding her.

"Senpai, I' cumming"

"Good, cum with me...Maki-chan!"

The two girls stayed locked together in their ecstasy for what seemed like an eternity, before finally breaking apart.

"Hey senpai"

"What is it?"

"I...love you!"


End file.
